theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Really Suck
Add to the list. *Justin Bieber *Falling into volcanoes *Falling into the same volcano after climbing out of that volcano *Being Kenny *Choking on air *One Direction *Rebecca Black *Selena Gomez *School *The End of the World *December 21st (wait isn't that the same thing as....nvm.) *Sci100 Survive *Being Socially Awkward *Being a 40 old man who hasn't kissed a girl yet *The Dentist *Black outs *A party with no hot chicks *Saying things that are stupid *Being a 10 grader with a 2nd grade education *An Entire Page about things that really suck *A bullet point pointing out that an entire page about things that really suck *A bullet point pointing out that a bullet point pointing that an entire page about things that really suck *A party with chicks (like baby chicks... as in animal chicks) *Creepers. (Don't forget Creepers.) *When a Guy ALMOST kills Justin Beiber but fails *Slenderman. *A guy trying to kill you but fails at it epically like walking a old woman *Trolls *Noobs who try to be distur--Wait aint that the same as...Nevermind. *Christoper Nolan. That overrated hack. *Chris Bruwn. Likes to hit women and make aggressive, sexist, and violent comments on twitter when he can't get his way. Boohoo *Firebenders. Damn, watch where you bend your fire! *People who act like f*cking 3 year-olds when they can't get their way. *Old women who hit on younger men. (That's actually pretty cool ^.^) *Getting robbed for $0.50. *People who are on the internet 24/7 and have no lives, which is funny because the same people who do that are writing this article. Go figure. *Being late for a board meeting that started yesterday. *Swimming pools, with no fart bubbles in them. :( *Minecraft. When you play the "Cardboard Version". Dat sh!t suck. The real MC is freaking epic. *Having an actual X-Box. So sad. *Being uncool around cool people. *Wasting time writing blogs that no one reads. *Living in your mom's basement...with your wife and kids. *Using the "-_-" emote, when everyone uses the "-.-" emote now. STAY UPDATED! *Correcting people with horrid grammar. Hey, if they have bad grammar let them have bad grammar. *Making memes that are unfunny. *Blowling with socks on. *Being on the Red team with a blue t-shirt. *Correcting people when they pronouce your name wrong. Your parents f**k you over. Deal with it. *Playing Halo on PS3? *Saying Batman and Robin was the "bestest" movie ever cause it had snow in it............................... *Dressing up like Batman, but having a car with Superman stickers. *Not using the Batman voice to say "I'm not wearing Hockey pads", after you just defeated a ring of mobsters, a masked villian named Scarecrow and a bunch of imposters with high powered assualt weapons, who fail to beat up the Scarecorw, who is only carrying.... Fear gas spray to defend himself? Because The Scarecrow is awesome. *Not doing your homework on the weekend. *Getting all F-'s on your report card and expecting to get a laptop for Christmas. DA F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO GOOD IN SCHOOL. *Doing good in school and getting...nothing. *Not taking a bath for 5 days and spray on your mom's perfume to smell good. *Killing yourself on December 21, 2012 cause you thought the world was gonna end..... but it didn't. *Doing barrel rolls and to get a cramp when your about to do it. *Being killed by a noob. *Being killed by someone who you have sworn as your nemesis for the match. *Being killed by your own splash damage. *Playing PO with you having one PKMN and the other has two and using Selfdestruct when that same turn the other User switched to a Ghost type so you killed your last PKMN *Being a redshirt named Kenny while dancing on a mine field *Being a girl and accidentally saying Bros Before Hoes *Attempting suicide but decide not to but then accidentally doing suicide *Faking suicide for a top secret mission which is actually dressing up as a girl and infiltrating a sleepover just for a piece of paper. Meanwhile your "body" is burried and you return as yourself but everyone thinks you're an immortal demon so they feed you the bodies of salesmen and saleswomen. Ouch. Sucks to be you. *Being Bowser because you're killed everytime you appear in a video game. *Being on the blue team with a red shirt. Isn't that the same thing in a way? *Being a Covenent Grunt that wandered onto a Blue vs. Red battlefield. *Having a Dragon-type Pokemon in a Dragon-type gym. *Eric went away in that 70's Show *When your sibling finds a TV show that you like, so they watch it every second, then it ruins it for you because they turn into a nerd of that show *Having the most beast servers in the world on MC, and you get Malware when you just start to back them up *Realizing that budder on SkyDoesMinecraft is actually pot *Getting a black eye *When an anvil falls on you *When a bowling ball falls on you *When a safe falls on you *When a piano falls on you *When a refridgerator falls on you *When a car falls on you *When an airplane falls on you *Holding a very tall stack of heavy stuff and someone adds a feather to the top and everything comes crashing on top of you *When the community decides to demote a dude, but then the dude wakes up (loljk) *My Ass *Your Ass *That Dude's Ass *That Dudette's Ass *ASS (a donkey) *Nicki Minaj especially when she makes fun of religions through her shitty songs. *When you get on chat on wikia and the chat either takes forever to load, or it doesn't work at all.. Seriously wikia? *This page *TEE Ripoffs *People who deny it's aTEE Ripoff Category:Lists Category:Suckish Things